1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and particularly to an electronic display device and display control method of the electronic display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic display devices are widely used in modern lives. Common applications for electronic display devices (display devices in short) are television sets or computer monitors. Various light sources, such as incandescent light bulbs, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), electroluminescent panels (ELPs), cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), and hot cathode fluorescent lamps (HCFLs), are used to provide light for the display devices, so that viewers will be able to use the display devices even in total darkness. However, most light sources have an inherent operational characteristic of gradually losing their relative brightness levels during their service lives. As a result, display property of the display devices decays. When the luminosity of the light sources decay to an unacceptable level, information displayed by the display devices may look illegible and incorrect, thus the light source need to be repaired or replaced.
Therefore, an improved display device with a light module having an extended service life is needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies. A display control method for the display device to extend service life of the light module is also needed.